To Frustrate Thy Enemy
by The Author Challenger Muse
Summary: What could've happened if Raphael decided to torture Amy and Barkiel together in the same room?


**To Frustrate Thy Enemy**

* * *

Summary: 

Part of the "Cousins a Couple Times Removed" universe. What could've happened if Raphael decided to torture Amy and Barkiel together in the same room?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Raphael (not that I'd want to), Dean, the songs Playing With the Big Boys Now, My Generation, You're Pitiful, I Am What I Am, or Killing in the Name Of or anything else from Supernatural.

* * *

Raphael jammed the entire sword into the blonde woman, making her scream. "Where is Raziel?"

She panted, what oxygen she had used to laugh. "I'll answer you when you answer me this; where in the world _is_ Carmen Sandiego?"

The angel grinded her teeth and with a snap of her fingers Ambriel appeared, still very much imprisoned and her body quite bloody.

Barkiel grinned at her companion. "So she thinks she's got friends in high places, with the power to put us on the run," she started in a sing-song tone.

"Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces," Amy started in the same tone as she looked at Raphael.

"You'll know what power is when we are done, son."

She took a breath before singing, "You're playing with the big boys now."

"Cease!" Raphael growled at them, taking out her angel blade and slicing into the dark-haired woman.

"Another song then," she grunted at the pain.

"How about My Generation?" Barky asked. "People tried to put us down! Talkin 'bout my generation!"

"Silence! Least I cut out your tongue!" The black woman glared at Barkiel.

"How ingenious. I'm sure you'll be able to get Raziel's whereabouts from us when we can no longer speak." Amy said sarcastically.

Raphael decided to leave them alone for a couple minutes. When she returned she wasn't sure if she wanted to strip their skin from their bodies or just groan and bang her vessel's head against a wall.

_Our lives are brilliant_

_Your life's a joke_

_You're just pathetic_

_You're always broke_

_Your homemade black-suit uniforms_

_Really aren't impressing me_

_You're suffering from delusions of adequacy_

_You're pitiful_

_You're pitiful_

_You're pitiful it's –_

Barkiel and Ambriel turned their heads to see Raphael had punched a hole in the wall.

"Huh," the blue-eyed woman said. "I give it a four. While it's not something the general population could do I'm far from impressed."

Barky huffed. "I give it a two because I would've made a bigger hole if not knocked down the whole wall."

Ambriel looked over at her friend, "You do know bigger isn't always better right?"

She snorted, muttering, "Says the one of us that's taller."

"Really? As if you couldn't easily add a few inches-"

Barkiel glared at her, "It's not the same and you know it!"

Raphael cleared her throat. "What are you? Will you tell me that at least?" In her brief moment away from them she realized torture wasn't working so she decided to take a different approach and perhaps start off with smaller questions.

To the angel's credit, neither of the two immediately gave some ludicrous response as they appeared to think it over. In hindsight, Raphael shouldn't have been expecting much if anything at all.

_I am what I am_

_I can't help myself_

_And if you don't like it_

_Capture somebody else_

_I'll never change my ways_

_It's not a phase_

_This is how it is and this is how it's gonna stay_

The archangel cracked her knuckles. "If you continue to sing I will _kill_ you."

They stopped singing only to start a different song.

_Those who died are justified, _

_For wearing the badge,_

_They're the chosen whites_

_You justify those that died_

_By wearing the badge_

_They're the chosen whites_

_Those who died are justified, _

_For wearing the badge,_

_They're the chosen whites_

_You justify those that died_

_By wearing the badge_

_They're the chosen whites_

_Some of those that work forces_

_Are the same that burn crosses_

_Some of those that work forces_

_Are the same that burn crosses_

_Some of those that work forces_

_Are the same that burn crosses_

_Some of those that work forces_

_Are the same that burn crosses_

_Killing in the name of_

_Killing in the name of_

Raphael was furious as she knew exactly what the pair was implying as she thrust her angel sword into the blonde's heart. When it appeared that one was dead she pulled it out and stabbed the other woman. She didn't even realize that the second woman she'd stabbed had been silently waiting to be stabbed as she stormed out of the room.

After a few minutes Barkiel opened her eyes. "Wow," she coughed as she exhaled.

Ambriel blinked before glancing at her companion. "I'm disappointed."

The blonde snorted. "You're always disappointed by the bad guys."

Blue eyes looked downward. "She didn't even take her sword with her." The angel sword was still impaling her chest.

Barky disappeared and reappeared standing on the ground, free of her bonds. "You coming? We do have to save Dean's ass you know."

Amy disappeared and reappeared beside Barkiel, leaving the sword to clatter to the floor. She walked over, picked it up and grinned. "Do you think we should leave a note?"

The grey eyed woman raised a brow at her, "And have her so pissed off she comes after us immediately? Hell no. Let her find out in time. Make her think it took forever for us to recover."

She shrugged, indifferent. "Well it was fun while it lasted."

"Don't worry. They'll be another crazy angel taking over soon enough and he'll be a lot more entertaining then this bitch."

The black-haired woman sighed. "To Dean then?"

"If we got a dollar for every time we saved his ass…"

Laughter echoed in the room as they disappeared.


End file.
